Mensaje Instantáneo
by The Cherrybomb
Summary: Ella le daba nombres para matar, con tal de que no la matara a ella. Pero tener sangre en sus manos estaba resultando ser mucho peor que morir. —…Todavía queda la ronda 2… 3… 4…— ¿Cuándo termina este juego? —preguntó. — ¿No lo ves, Sakura? —dijo— Nunca termina. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Adelanto

**Resumen Completo**

Sakura había vivido la vida de una adolescente a la perfección. Eso fue, por supuesto, hasta que lo conoció a él –un misterioso extraño que conoció en el ciberespacio que lo tenía todo en uno: sentido del humor, modales (en la mayor parte) y tan ardientemente reservado… todo era divertido y emocionante hasta aquella noche, cuando le propuso jugar un pequeño juego.

Ella aceptó sin ningún titubeo.

Y antes de que lo supiera, estaba siendo observada… perseguida.

De pronto, estaba en todas partes, y no había lugares donde esconderse.

Poco sabía Sakura, que estaba siendo arrastrada a un interminable juego de escóndete y sal a matar –un juego en línea hecho mortalmente realidad.

…en el cual el costo de perder era su propia vida.

* * *

**Adelanto**

**(un extracto de la historia)**

_Para poder jugar cualquier clase de juego de mesa, lógicamente, necesitas de dos cosas principales: el jugador y la ficha que lo representa, también conocida como: la pieza de juego._

_Una pieza de juego es, de acuerdo al diccionario, el objeto que el jugador controla para poder llevar a cabo la partida y jugar._

_El jugador, en el proceso, disfruta el juego, si este va a su gusto._

_¿Pero por qué no habría de hacerlo… cuando la ficha, un mero objeto sin vida, no tiene la capacidad para protestar?_

_El jugador, por lo tanto, está en control._

_La pieza de juego solo lo obedece._

_En este pequeño juego en el que involuntariamente estaba jugando,_

_**Él **__era el jugador…_

_…Y __**yo**__ era su pieza de juego. _

* * *

**Y comenzamos! Con el magnífico y espeluznante "Instant Message" de Keelah. Con su permiso, of course (como ya lo he mencionado en mi perfil) ;) Así que si les va gustando como suena la historia no duden en dejar algún comentario! El prólogo estará dentro de unas horas o mañana al mediodía.**


	2. Prólogo

**_Mensaje Instantáneo_**

_La Muerte acaba de iniciar sesión_

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

Posicionado furtivamente bajo la esquina ensombrecida del callejón, yacía observando, completamente quieto y en silencio –como un depredador oculto, esperando siniestramente por su presa.

Pero yo no estaba a la espera de ninguna presa en este momento; de hecho, había sido la presa la que había venido a nosotros, la rata gárrula había creído que estaba huyendo, cuando en realidad había estado corriendo directo a nuestra pequeña trampa para roedores –un camino sin salida donde habíamos estado aguardando.

La patética creatura se había vuelto demasiado parlanchina. Había sabido desde el inicio que no era de fiar, pero no tenía más peones de momento, así que no había tenido opción más que dejar que el hombre hiciera las… transacciones.

Resultó incapaz de hacerlo, y si no nos encargábamos de su error rápidamente, pronto se convertiría en una amenaza para nosotros. Por eso es que estábamos aquí, para encargarnos de ese error.

— Por favor. ¡NO! —gritó, haciendo una mueca mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie, solo para ser pateado de vuelta al suelo de concreto— ¡Solo paren!

Sonreí con suficiencia, claramente entretenido por sus fútiles súplicas. Seguro no era lo bastante descerebrado para pensar que simplemente lo dejaríamos irse, cuando ya sabía mucho más de lo necesario.

— Esto es tú culpa. Tú te lo buscaste —respondió uno.

Luego, otro río sin compasión.

— Además, esto es demasiado divertido. ¡No voy a detenerme solo porque me lo pidas, anciano!

Y con eso, continuaron con lo suyo de nuevo.

…con excepción de un joven muchacho que no parecía tan animado como los otros –portaba un apático ceño fruncido, ni repugnado ni divirtiéndose, aterrizando un golpe ocasional de vez en cuando. Mientras que el resto de ellos devoraba el superficial entretenimiento propiciado sobre el anciano, este muchacho no mostraba ninguna emoción.

Me crispé ante su desafiante incompetencia –no era su área de interés, pero le estaba pagando, y eran conocidos. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era ser un poco útil. Pero tenía que admitir, el chico era interesante (mucho más que todos los otros); su absoluta falta de empatía, su callada pero clara obsesión… sonreí, viendo el potencial frente a mis propios ojos.

En todo caso, me mantuve fuera de la diversión –encontrándolo solo molesto el ir y unírmeles –y simplemente me satisfice a mí mismo con ver de lejos, una sonrisa de malévolo entretenimiento formándose en mis labios mientras los observaba enseñarle a la rata su lección.

Quizá la próxima vez aprenda a mantener su boca cerrada; pero de nuevo, realmente dudaba que recibiera la oportunidad de una próxima vez; no tardaría mucho para que sus pulmones dejaran de respirar, y su corazón dejara de latir…

Sí… ya no tardaría mucho… para que acabáramos con él…

Su vida estaba en mis manos. Podía decidir si dejarlo vivir, o por otra parte terminar su vida. Tenía esa clase de poder; el poder entre la vida y la muerte.

Meramente observé, complacido de a dónde estaba yendo esto; para ahora, ya había sangre involucrada, salpicando el suelo, su enfermizo pero placentero aroma llegando a mi nariz.

Fue entonces que me percaté de un ligero movimiento, tan tenue que apenas lo detecté. Simplemente por mis agudos instintos, mis ojos aterrizaron en el basurero localizado solo varios pies directamente enfrente de donde yo yacía actualmente. Lo ojeé.

Los otros no parecieron notar la presencia que claramente estaba fuera de lugar. ¿No era nada más que un mero animal? ¿Un gato, tal vez?

¿O una ardilla?

Me tomó unos segundos antes de dejar el tema de lado, pero sin desecharlo del todo –todavía mantuve en mente la presencia, fuera solo un animal o no– y redirigí mi atención de vuelta a la escena delante de mí.

— ¡No diré nada, lo prometo! ¡Solo paren! —rogaba en vano.

Pero era una súplica vacía, una de las cuales fue completamente ignorada. La única razón por la que estaba vivo hasta este segundo era porque yo les había permitido tener un poco de diversión. Eventualmente, la diversión tenía que terminar.

— Oh cállate —exclamó una voz, un ceño fruncido siguiéndolo poco después—. Ese es exactamente tu problema. Eres demasiado ruidoso. Demasiado cobarde— sonrió burlón—. Ya he tenido suficiente de ti.

Pasó su cuchillo suavemente a lo largo del cuello del hombre, y durante ese mismo segundo el cuerpo yació flácido y cayó al suelo. Un típico charco de sangre formándose alrededor del cadáver sin vida que ahora yacía inmóvil; el joven muchacho que se había mantenido al margen durante todo el procedimiento se crispó.

Un grito ahogado.

Pero no era mío, ni de ninguno de ellos, ni del muchacho, pero de la persona que se escondía tras la sombra del basurero.

Lo sabía.

Justo en ese momento, una figura emergió de entre las sombras, y corrió hacía la salida del callejón.

— ¡Aw, mierda! ¡Nos vio!

Había visto. Había presenciado todo, o al menos justo desde el momento de mi sospecha. El ruido hecho por el anciano debió ser más fuerte de lo que asumí, atrayendo a una jovencita a este desolado callejón. Solo pude mirar tras su espalda alejándose.

— ¡Atrápenla!

— No —hablé por primera vez, llevando su persecución a una parada abrupta. Aparecí gradualmente fuera de mi escondite, aunque todavía oculto por la penumbra, revelando poco de mi apariencia.

La confusión y el shock eran evidentes en sus ojos al voltearse y devolverme la mirada.

Ese fue su mayor error, y ella no tenía ni idea. La estudié, reparando en sus facciones. Pelo, cara, ojos, cuerpo, estatura, edad… tomé nota de cada parte.

Había estado en lo cierto, después de todo; era un gato, metafóricamente hablando; o quizá solo un gatito –considerando que no era nada más que una joven muchacha. Tenía la curiosidad de uno también –un gato, quiero decir– demasiado entrometida para su propio bien.

— Déjenla ser —anuncié.

— ¡Nos va a delatar!

Oh, ¿lo haría?

Le sonreí a sabiendas, enviando un mensaje silencioso solo entre nosotros; y el repentino pavor en sus ojos fue respuesta suficiente, mientras continuaba corriendo.

¿Le diría a alguien? ¿En serio?

Aun si era lo bastante osada para espiarnos –cuando una persona normal hubiera salido corriendo– no tenía las agallas necesarias para dar un paso adelante y delatarnos… especialmente juzgando lo pronto que había huido aterrada.

— No hay necesidad de apresurarnos…

Dije mientras observaba a la chica, quien se escabulló, eludiéndonos como un gato asustado. Cierto, los felinos eran rápidos, pero no costaría mucho esfuerzo atraparla.

Puede que fuera un poco más difícil de manejar, pero su silencio era todo en lo que estaba interesado. Solo tenía que ser paciente, sentarme y esperar –y observar en silencio. Ella no lo sabría, pero mis hombres estarían ahí camuflados entre el pasto, viendo cada uno de sus movimientos, asegurando su silencio.

Luego, cuando fuera el momento indicado, me deslizaría hacia la presa indefensa, atrapándola… y tal vez matándola.

Sonreí sombrío.

—…no le dirá a nadie.

…Pero a mí derecha, la imagen tiesa e inmóvil del joven muchacho llamó mi atención. El chico solo la miraba, con ojos vacíos y atención ahora extasiada, como si hubiera hallado algo finalmente merecedor de su enfermo y callado interés.

Sonreí con suficiencia, sabiendo que la chica estaría bien cuidada.

* * *

**Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes. **

**La trama, por su parte, es producto de la imaginación de Keelah.**

**Emociona mucho a mi heart lo bien recibida que está siendo la historia, así que aquí les dejo el prólogo y espero lo disfruten, loves ;) Y ya saben, si les gustó, dejen un review. Si tienen alguna duda o quisieran hacer una observación, dejen un le pasaré sus comentarios a nuestra maestra del suspenso Keelah. Kisses!**

**El primer capítulo estará para dentro de 3 días aproximadamente. **


End file.
